The present invention relates to a semi-stiff package that can be packed flat, and also to a machine intended to produce it and pack it in a flat condition.
It is a known fact that semi-stiff packages such as cardboard boxes and cartons are normally produced folded flat so as to facilitate handling, transport and storage.
Various forms are known at the present time. The inconvenience that these various forms have in common lies in the fact that utilisation of the package necessitates a number of handling operations which may sometimes be complicated. In order that the package ready for use will keep its shape, it is necessary in some cases either to stick or staple the flaps of the package, while in other cases a specific number of folding operations must be performed in a given sequence, an operation that unnecessarily lengthens the preparation period.
None of the methods of folding at present known for packing packages flat can actually present the user with a package that can be set up quickly without complicated handling procedures.
A prime object of the invention is to remedy this inconvenience by providing a semi-stiff package that can be transported flat and which has fold lines of such kind that it can be set up ready for use without any further sticking or stapling of the flaps and without complex folding.